


Good Sport

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt:  recreation, sport, activity or pastime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Sport

Bilbo walked through the round, green door of Bag End and hung his travelling cloak on a peg in the dimly lit entry. The hall was cluttered with golf clubs, balls and various other sporting items that Frodo had accumulated while trying to find a sport at which he both enjoyed and excelled. When Bilbo had left the week before, for private business with the Mayor in Michel Delving, Frodo had yet to find a sport that met both of those requirements.

Suddenly, a high pitched, keening cry came from the back of the smial and sent Bilbo racing down the hall. Whatever was the matter with Frodo? Just as he reached the closed bedroom door and reached for the knob, the keening changed to a cry of “Oh, Sam, yes!”

Bilbo smirked and walked back down the hall. It looked as though Frodo had found his sport after all.


End file.
